Circles don't break
by parogoxon
Summary: Takes place after Bioshock Infinite, Booker is thinking about taking it slow for a while, but some variables are worse than other variables. I suck at summaries sorry! First story, so please review! And English is not my native languege, so reporting any errors would be appriciated!
1. Chapter 1

'**Anna! Hurry up! You're going to be late for school!'**

Anna quickly got out of bed, checked her hair and headed downstairs. She ran over to her father and embraced him. 'Anna…..' Booker still couldn't believe it had come to this, all the fighting, all the bloodshed, he was finally reunited with his daughter.

Booker knew, knew that he ran a quiet secretive detective service in some sort of underwater city. He didn't know how he knew, but he knew. He had seen Elizabeth and Sally and Cohen and,-

It didn't matter anymore, he was with Anna, that was all that mattered. Elizabeth died, Anna lived, simple as that. He remembered seeing Sally on the news, refusing to comment on the rumors of an underwater city. Cohen hadn't released a single in a while, he was probably still stuck in that hellhole. How did Sally escape? How did an 7 year old figure out what the smartest minds couldn't? Did the smartest minds even bother to escape the underwater city? The more Booker started thinking about it, the more his head began to hurt. He had never been there, he couldn't. He died there, he remembered, he remembered Columbia too. In more detail, he remembered Comstock, Daisy, Songbird… But in the end, that didn't matter, he was with Anna now, that's what mattered.

'Dad, are you going to bring me to school?' Anna asked.

Booker thought about it a little, he nodded his head.

He made Anna eat breakfast and brush her teeth. He unlocked his car and opened the door for Anna 'Ladies first!' Booker said with a smile.

'Thanks Booker!'

…

Booker looked into Anna's eyes, for just a few seconds, he could see Elizabeth's eyes.

'Don't say that Anna.' Booker grabbed his door and closed it, a loud _BAM_ confirming the door had indeed closed.

'Why can't I call you Booker?' Anna asked.

'Just don't.' Booker replied, eyes focused on the road. He couldn't look at Anna, not while being this fragile, he had to be strong.

Booker checked his watch, damn, he was going to be late.

He drove past a red light in a hurry.

'Dad?' Anna spoke, she was beginning to feel scared.

Booker just drove quicker.

'Dad?' Anna spoke again.

Booker almost ran over an elderly woman trying to cross the road.

'DAD!' Anna screamed.

Booker heard sirens. 'SON OF A,-' He hit his stirring wheel.

Booker stopped jamming the gas pedal, and instead decided to brake.

Two cops walked out of the patrol car and approached Booker's car.

Anna opened the windows.

'We're sorry! We're sorry!' Anna shouted. 'Sorry is not going to cut it, young missy.' Booker heard a cop say, detecting a British accent. 'Can we speak with your…Father I presume?' Anna leaned her head against the chair so that the officer could make eye contact with Booker. 'Sir, are you aware you crossed the speed limit?' Booker nodded his head. 'That's going to cost you sir!' Booker heard a pounding on his car window, the second cop was banging on his car window. Booker rolled it down. 'Now sir, if you could just tell me your name…' The cop on Anna's side spoke. Booker was looking straight at the officer that was pounding on his window.

'Tell me yours.'

'Excuse me?'

'TELL ME YOURS!'

Booker looked over at Anna, who was not sitting in her seat, Anna had vanished, and was replaced by a full grown woman. 'My, my, Booker. What a pleasure to see you again.' Booker's eyes widened. 'Oh, don't worry, we froze time. How's Eliza,- I mean Anna doing?'

'Get out.' Booker spoke, his voice calm and firm.

'Seems like we angered him.' The male spoke, leaning against Booker's window.

'Hate, hates, will hate.' The woman said.

'Love, loves, will love.' The man said.

'GET OUT!' Booker shouted. A white flash appeared before him, and car horns were heard again.

Anna was shaking him by his arm 'Daddy!' She shouted. 'It's okay, daddy's fine.' Booker tried to calm her and looked around him. 'Where are the cops?' Booker asked. 'Police?' Anna said. 'We didn't see any…'

The rest of the ride was a mild, Booker was quite stressed out about the Lutece's being able to find him again, but he should've known better.

He dropped Anna off at school and headed home, once there, he was going to make himself one huge sandwich, he deserved it.

He got home, headed to the couch and turned the TV on.

He was watching some sort of comedy show, the guy wasn't funny at all but it was better than anything else on TV.

Suddenly, his phone rang.

'Booker speaking.'

'Hello, is this mister DeWitt?'

'Yes.'

'Mister DeWitt, I'm afraid I have some bad news, Anna's gone missing.'

'WHAT!?' Booker shouted, this can't be real

'Before recess, Anna was saying that she finally met someone who knows everything. She usually displays this sort of behavior, as you are no doubt aware.'

Anna had some problems with imaginary friends. Stuff happens.

'What we were wondering, mister DeWitt, was if you knew this person? She was telling the class about someone called Elizabeth Comstock?'

Booker dropped the phone on the floor.

**I know it's short, but hopefully you guys like the first chapter! I've got the whole thing sort of planned out already, phenomenon's in this chapter will be properly explained, so don't worry!**

**Please review, and let me know if I made any grammatical errors!**

**-****Parogoxon**


	2. Chapter 2

Booker looked down in disbelief, this couldn't be happening. This was all supposed to end a while ago, he remembered him dying. He remembered her dying. And suddenly he opened his eyes and was in an apartment with Anna.

But if he came back from the dead, why not her?

'_Mister DeWitt?' _

He picked up the phone.

'I'm here… Look, you guys don't have anything to worry about, I know her. And I'll try to get in contact with her as soon as possible.'

'_No problem, but please let us know in advance next time you want to pick Anna up.'_

'Will do.'

He hung up, and sat on the couch. He rubbed his eyes, this was all a dream, he was dreaming. Elizabeth was dead, perhaps someone had impersonated her? But no one knew about Elizabeth except for him, well, him and the countless Columbian residents, but other than that no one.

'YOU WANTED TO TALK TO ME?' He shouted into the air.

Two lights flickered, with the last flicker; two figures appeared out of thin air.

'Ah, came to your senses at last?' Robert asked.

'Came to his senses?' Rosalind said, 'Look at him, the man's a mess, nothing we can't fix though.'

'What did you do to her?' Booker asked, he wanted to know, no, he NEEDED to know what happened. He needed to know how it could be possible that Elizabeth returned how all of this mess started over again.

'Anna is safe, we can assure you that.' Robert spoke.

'But why? Why is this starting over again? It ended, we all died. It's not a happy end, but happy endings rarely happen anyway.'

'We never died.' Rosalind said, her tone sounded quite offended.

'You're telling me you did all this?' Booker lifted a brow.

Rosalind looked down towards the floor; Robert looked up to the ceiling.

'We're not going to say we _didn't_ do it.' Robert spoke, 'We had no evil intentions at all, we regret our actions, we truly do. We absolutely hated how it ended for the two of you. I personally believe we shouldn't have send Elizabeth to Rapture, but she insisted. When Fink-'Robert shuddered. 'when Fink banished us into space and time, we got more power than any of us could have ever imagined, not only could we travel between dimensions, but we could do so much more.'

Rosalind continued.

'We rarely used these powers however, because they required a huge amount of energy, and I couldn't bear to watch my brother suffer. In the end, we decided we wanted a happy ending for the both of you, so we brought Elizabeth back.'

'How?' Booker asked, he understood most of what they did, but some of it was still incredibly foggy.

'In another universe,'

_Another universe,_ Booker thought. That meant Elizabeth had problems with nosebleeds, which he himself got when he saw a place where he had two different memories of..right?

Rosalind continued. 'This isn't the only baby Anna, you know. Countless of Bookers are fathering countless Anna's as we speak. And one Anna,' Rosalind held back her tears. 'One Anna was an orphan, one of which her father died at Wounded Knee. We took her, convinced her that her name was Elizabeth Comstock, and left her in this universe.'

Booker wanted to open his mouth, but Robert interrupted.

'We know this wasn't a humane thing to do, but Anna, or Elizabeth is doing much better here, they treated her horribly. As long as she doesn't go anywhere near France, she'll be fine.'

Booker looked confused.

'She resided in an orphanage in Paris, the universe has a cruel sense of humor.'

'But your powers,' Booker said 'you brought me into Columbia with no problems. How come Anna was such a strain?'

'It wasn't traveling between universes which was hard, it was giving her memories back. We had to witness all the bloodshed in Columbia again just so that she could get all her memories back.'

'So she knows who she is?' Booker asked, he wanted to wrap up this conversation and find her.

'She sure does.' Rosalind and Robert sighed.

'But…You didn't bring me back?' Booker asked, this was perhaps the most important question of all, he knew no one who had that much power to bring him back.

'We didn't.' They both said at the same time

**Second chapter yeeh , This might be a bit out of character for the Luteces, I think I portrayed them a little weird, but it was necessary for explaining a little bit. Reviews are appricated!**


	3. Chapter 3

'Booker, listen.' Rosalind spoke, she stood up and looked down at him. To an ordinary man she might appear intimidating, but not to Booker. 'Back in Columbia,-'she swallowed, her eyes were starting to get wet. 'Back in Columbia, I was on the verge of losing Robert. All these memories he had, that we didn't share. All the nosebleeds… In the short time I've known him now, Robert became more than a friend to me, he became my other half. Right now, I'd have no idea what I'd do without him. I know what it's like to lose your other half Booker, consider this a gift, not a favor.'

She tried to hide it, but couldn't. She began to sob. 'Robert, we're leaving.' She spoke firmly, and not a second later, the lights flickered and the space the Luteces occupied, was now gone. Rosalind Lutece did not like showing her emotions. Booker shrugged; during his entire adventure in Columbia he forgot Rosalind was human. Robert was human, they were humans, heck! Not some gods, not some ancient myths. They were flesh! They were bone!

He looked around, and suddenly the thought hit him like a brick, '_Anna'. _He grabbed his coat, lit a cigarette and hurried to the school.

* * *

'Mister DeWitt, I presume?' An old man opened the door. His eyes joyful, his face not so much. A man who was far too old to even work, but couldn't quit. For the sake of the kids, most likely.

'Yes, I was told Anna was picked up by an Elizabeth Comstock?' The man looked puzzled for a good few seconds, before opening his mouth again. 'Ah yes, I was told you had everything under control? Quite an odd thing for a child to be picked up like this, mister DeWitt, or Booker. Can I call you Booker?'

'No.' he replied.

The man laughed.

Booker didn't.

'We figured that since she had your autograph. And well, she was a teen you see, and...Well, we figured that no evil could come from such a young lady. So pretty, she was. Wouldn't mind me a piece of that!' The man laughed.

Booker didn't.

He grabbed the man by his throat and hit him right in the face. He landed right on his desk. Booker didn't let go and landed on top. 'Where. Did. They. Go.' He calmly asked. 'I,I,-' The man struggled speaking. 'Mumbled something about a playground, or that's what Miss Redoila told me, she works here. Don't..Don't know the details.' Booker let go and left the office. There was only one playground in the area they lived.

* * *

'_He could come anytime now, are you sure you're ready?' _Elizabeth pondered. She was sitting on a bench in the park. Anna was having fun on the slide opposite of her.

'_Anna.'_

'**Daddy!' ** Anna shouted. She quickly headed to her father and hugged him.

Booker returned the hug, but only mildly, his thoughts were somewhere else.

'Booker.' Elizabeth replied, she was still sitting on the bench, not facing him.

'I don't,- How,-' Booker struggled, there were no words known to him that could describe how he was feeling this instant.

'I wanted to talk, I know the only thing that you care about is me, so…' Elizabeth sighed. 'I abducted me. Or well, I took me, I didn't really seem to mind.'

'You're not,-'

'Elizabeth? I am, just not your Elizabeth. Being killed, waking up. Being killed again, waking up, again. Stuff changed, Booker. '

'I know things can't go back to the way they used to be, and I'm sorry Elizabeth. But,-'

Elizabeth shrugged. 'You don't understand, don't pretend you do. I witnessed, a lot. I know I'm not your Elizabeth, Luteces tried to tell me I was but I never was one for brainwashing. I think, in a certain way. I could be anyone. I could be Rosalind, I could be Daisy Fitzroy, heck, I could be Lady Comstock!'

'Woh, slow down. I know this dimension stuff is confusing, ok? It was to me, It must be weird for you. Just calm down and I'll explain it.' Booker tried approaching Elizabeth.

'BACK OFF!' Elizabeth shouted.

'THERE IS NO PROOF BOOKER! Who knows? Do you have proof? Do you have proof that I'm not Daisy? Perhaps I got sex surgery in another universe and I'm Fink? I COULD BE YOU?!'

_They drove her insane._ Booker thought to himself, they were always pretending they knew everything there was to know. Truth was, they didn't even know half their powers. 

'Booker, are you afraid of God?'

'No.'

'You should be.'

Elizabeth opened a tear, passed through it and closed it again. Booker just got to see the beautiful short hair he witnessed his last few days in Columbia, whatever happened. He was going to get her back.

No matter the bloodshed.

'Daddy?'

No matter the casualties.

'Daddy?'

No matter the bullets it took.

'Daddy, what was that?'

* * *

Two people watched the events from a safe distance.

'My, what was that indeed?'

'Could she even do that?'

'Don't think we gave her power too.'

'Then how on Earth?'

'Who knows?'

'Did you see her mental state?'

'I did.'

'Whatever happened? She was fine a few hours ago.'

'I presume we gave her too much information, in this field I can only gist, I unfortunately have never had the experience to experiment with this particular phenomenon before.'

'Me neither.'

'Not surprised.'

'Should we approach him?'

'No. Leave, left, will leave. Brother'

'Go, went, will go. Sister'

'Glad we agree on that one.'


	4. Two become one

**Authors note: OH MY! Thank you SO much for all your reviews, they didn't show up as TheStranger02 said. So seeing seven of them at once was a pleasant surprise, so glad to hear you guys like the story! Special long bonus chapter for all of you!**

_October 31__st__, 1909, Colombia._

'You called?' Fink asked, his legs resting in another chair. He stared outside; an ordinary man would gaze at the huge buildings outside, at their marvelous architecture, their huge arches, but not Fink. No, quite the opposite, Fink just looked at his reflection, making sure his moustache was as perfect as perfect could be.

'Yes, I did. I wanted to talk about,-'The man cleared his throat. 'About _them._' Fink continued his sentence. 'Don't worry, taken care of. Done. They're finished. I rigged it so that the tear appears to be going as to where they want, but it'll lead them underwater. Quite a nasty bit of work I'll tell you, huge difficult machinery.' The man Fink was talking too coughed. 'But of course you already knew that. Father Comstock knows everything.'

'Good to hear it, get back to work, my son. You have a factory to run as you're no doubt aware. Do continue God's work.' Comstock spoke.

'I will, God bless.' Fink hung up. He felt that sometimes, The 'Prophet' was in far too deep. In a sea of religion no one could pull him out off. But then again, he was aging as well, getting old. Maybe his brain wasn't working properly anymore. Bu if he died, who would own Columbia? Where would all that money go too? Fink knew a place, but alas, he couldn't see it happen. He felt that the Luteces were Comstock's secret weapon, and to get rid of them.. Oh well, Fink made clear to Father Comstock that he did not approve of this plan. But the old man insisted.

* * *

There was a gleam in her eyes, a sneaky one. She was never a fan of going against plans, plans made everything clear. They gave reality a 'structure', so to speak. And here they were, going against a plan. Two human beings versus a plan.

'Robert, just pull it, get it over with.' 'I can't see why you're worried. We're the only people who know, who know about the real plan.'

'Just pull it.' Rosalind spoke, her voice soft, calm, but with a hint of terror. Robert did as his sister asked, and pulled the switch. The usual dark room suddenly lit up. A huge tear appearing right in the middle of it.

'I'm afraid.'

'Hold my hand.'

'Not that afraid.'

'So you're going first then, I presume?' Robert asked. He lifted his brow.

'Fine brother, we'll go together.' Rosalind gestured for Robert to hold her hand and he once again did as his sister commanded.

Robert laughed. 'He thinks we don't know.

'He thinks a lot, then again. Maybe it's better this way brother. We both know there's no escaping death. If we don't do it now, we'll be dead tomorrow, if not tomorrow, the day after. No escaping. I say we just get the messy stuff out the way. As we both know what happens after…'

* * *

'_Anna.'_

'_They created a monster.'_

Booker awoke. He observed his surroundings and noticed he was still in the park, Anna shaking his head, trying to wake him up.

'Daddy! Finally! I was worried. What happened? Who was she?'

Booker felt like Anna had the right to know what had just happened, but he couldn't even explain it himself. 'Look honey.' Booker placed his hands on Anna's shoulders. 'I own an explanation, I know. But not now, ok? Maybe later today, later tomorrow. You'll hear it, but I have no idea where to even start right now. Let's just go home right now. You agree with that? Where are my keys anyway?'

Booker pulled out his keys and headed towards the car, Anna was clutching his hand. She was terrified, but you really couldn't blame her.

The duo arrived at the car and Booker started up the engine. Maybe this was just a sign, a sign to let go. A sign to not be worried any longer. A sign that everything was fine just the way it was now. Everything was good, he had his daughter. Sure, it wasn't the one he knew, but it was Anna. Stepdads also go through this thing right? A new child? This was normal. Just normal.

Booker hit the brakes, hard. He was almost about to hit a building. 'What the? We just passed trough here!' He looked over at Anna, but she was just as confused as he was. 'Let's just take a different route dad, you're getting old.' Anna said.

Booker did as his daughter instructed, he must've been imaging things. That's also normal, people forget things, normal. Normal. Booker kept repeating the word in his mind, everything was normal.

..

…

No.

NO!

Familiar red flags were rolled out of windows. A familiar face was made her all too familiar speech, projected onto a brick wall.

'_AND WE, OF THE VOX POPULI, WILL TAKE BACK WHAT IS OURS!' _Daisy Fitzroy screamed in front of a large crowd. They applauded, huge red banners waving in her honor. Bullets fired, reaching the sky.

Booker stopped the car and looked over at Anna. 'Anna, please, please. No listen to me. Please, hide. Hide, very far away from here.'

'But dad..'

'Hide, Anna. I know her, she's bad news. Very bad news, hide yourself from her. And when you finally,-' Booker stopped in the middle of his sentence and looked at one of Anna's pockets.

'Honey, what is that?'

Anna gestured towards a handkerchief in her pocket, Booker nodded. She pulled it out.

'This thing?' Anna couldn't understand why her father was so fascinated about it. 'I got a bloody nose while you were out, what about it?'

'Give me that.' Booker took the handkerchief from her and went on. 'Hide, please. I don't know what these people will do, to me, to us. Just go.' Booker pointed towards the door, gesturing for Anna to leave, one last confirming look was all she needed to leave peacefully.

* * *

_Somewhere else_

'What on Earth did we do, brother?'

Robert shook his head, looking at the ground. Only now did they realize that brining an alternate version of Anna wasn't perhaps the best idea they've had.

'I guess some happy endings just aren't meant for some people, wouldn't you agree?'

..

'Brother?'

…

'Brother?'


	5. The reality of the situation

**AN : Hi all, thanks for the reviews. CaptainEggRolls, I completely agree, guessing the heat of the reviews got to me and I wanted to get something out real quick. I also really needed for a few things to happen in the story (before I forgot what I had in mind). So sorry for the rush, that being said, let's continue where we left off!**

* * *

Booker got out of the car. He looked at the huge mass of people gathered around the projector. He didn't understand how this could've happened. He had gotten rid of them, well, not he, Elizabeth killed Daisy. Yet here she was giving her speech on taking back control. Fortunately for Booker, Daisy was only a projection so far. No confirmation that she was actually alive, this could've been pre-recorded for all he knew. Perhaps someone was playing a joke on him. He looked around, hoping to maybe see Anna one last time, but she was gone. The Vox wouldn't know her, but Booker was pretty sure they still remembered him. The huge red crowd was still cheering towards the projection. Booker looked around and saw a small alley relatively close by. He ran towards it, making sure not to be spotted.

Once he had reached it, he peeked towards the crowd again, Daisy was nearing the end of her speech, and the projector was turned off. The crowd parted ways with weapons in their hands. Booker recognized the weapons belonging to Columbia. One of the bulkier members was heading his way, he had to think quick. He looked around but there were no other hiding spots. He peeked around the corner of the building again, only to find out he had just made eye contact with the bulky member.

'_Think I saw something move there.' _Booker heard the member say. The Vox had his gun pointed towards the alley. Booker looked around, there was nothing he could use. There was a brick near his feet, but a brick wouldn't stand a chance against a gun. Perhaps he should wait, just wait. And when he sees that guy, just knock him unconscious. He heard footsteps, and formed his hand into a fist. Anytime now.

'_Don't do that.'_ A female voice said. Booker peeked again only to find a familiar face standing over the corpse of what was once a very alive Vox Populi member.

She gave Booker the gun she just looted from the Vox and gestured for him to watch. 'If I'm right, I won't be shot. If I'm wrong, I will be shot. In the case that I am wrong, I want you to use that gun, alright?' Booker just nodded, not entirely sure what the plan was here.

She walked towards one of the Vox's, made eye contact with him and had a conversation Booker could only hear parts of.

'But you, you are?'

She nodded.

'You're lucky Daisy told us not too shot you, just don't get in our way. You understand?'

She nodded again, then proceeded to make small talk. The Vox just nodded and answered her, not knowing that something was very off about what she had just said.

'Do you know when a library is landing? I didn't have the opportunity to check the landing schedule yet.'

'Yeah, it lands around twelve near the Monument Island port.'

She nodded, walked away and headed back into the alley where Booker was.

'What the hell was that?' Booker asked. 'It was like I figured.' Rosalind said. 'We should've never brought Elizabeth back.' Booker nodded in agreement, but needed an explanation. 'Booker, when we were in Columbia, Robert and I did some very,' There was a small pause. 'Unethical things. We served a greater good of course, but the universe doesn't care about that. We messed with reality until it was the way we wanted it too. We 'abducted' if you will, over a hundred Booker's just to get baby Anna back. And that worked. We teleported around, doing what we wanted, because we could. What you see here, are the consequences of those reckless actions. Of bringing Booker after Booker to Columbia, of abducting Anna when she was still in the crib, of dragging Elizabeth back into a world where she would never have existed. We, basically, managed to destroy reality.'

'Where is your brother anyway?' Booker asked, it was an odd sight, a single Lutece.

'Gone, I don't know where to. Just another consequence, there is no doubt in my mind I'll see him again, be it the one I know or another one, but Robert is not the primary concern now.'

Booker asked the only logical question he could think of at that moment. 'What is?'

'What isn't? First, these Vox. They managed to slip through the cracks of their universe into ours, I suggest we kill them before anyone else sees them. They'll attack you on sight, they still remember you.' Booker decided to ask about the conversation that just took place. 'That, was my little experiment. You see, these Vox still think we're in Columbia, I don't know how it works, it's most likely an effect caused by their unique way of switching between universes. It's a miracle they didn't bump into things yet, but that will most likely be happening soon. Use that gun I gave you. I have no idea if Daisy is actually still alive here, but if she is, she needs to be dead too. Exact same story, she's not supposed to exist here.'

'And second?' Booker asked. 'I'm sorry?' Rosalind replied, lifting her brow. 'You said that we first need to get rid of these Vox, what's the second thing we're taking care of?'

'I figured out you might know that by now.' Booker did, he just wanted to make sure that what he thought wasn't wrong. 'We need to get Elizabeth back to her own universe. ' 'Forget it, I'm not helping with that.' Booker said, walking away from the conversation, he knew Rosalind was right, in order to stop all this, Elizabeth needed to go, but there had to be a way. A way to safe her, to make her remember who she truly was.

'I'm sorry, I truly am. But she needs to be gone, some circles don't break Booker. You and your daughter are just not destined to be. If I could help I would, but you've seen what happens. The universe goes trough desperate measures to keep the two of you separated, and you have to wonder if perhaps it's just for the better.'

'I'm not going to do it.' Booker spoke firmly. 'I'll rather be dead, I know you're right, I do. But there has to be another way, and I'm not going to rest until I find that way. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got some Vox Populi to take care off.'

* * *

**AN : A talking/explaining chapter, reminds me of chapter 2. Hope you guys liked this one, more action and actual stuff will happen in the next one, But right now, I felt like some people might want an explanation as to why these events are occurring. So I do hope I shed some light on that. Do please review what you think of the story (and this chapter!) so far!**


	6. Another chance

**Sorry for the long hiatus everybody! I was really busy with school and was suffering a major writers block. But the show must go on! So enjoy, and don't forget to lemme know if you like it or not! (All my current reviews are heavily appricated!)**

Elizabeth waved her feet around, looking at the sunset in front of her. She had been sitting on the bridge for quite a while now, it wasn't polite to leave guests waiting. "You made it." She said, lifting her eyebrows. "Are you surprised? Thought I might die?" The man asked. Elizabeth shook her head. "No, it's just…Well, you can never be to certain of anything." She stood up. "But it's really nice to finally see you again." The man looked her straight in the eyes. "Wish I could say the same, but I barely know you. Now, get me back to my sister." Elizabeth was walking around on the bridge, her feet touching the wood. "No, not yet." She whispered. "Why are you doing this?' The man asked. Elizabeth laughed. "It's funny, you know? Back in Columbia, from what I...Or from what she could remember, you guys barely seemed human. You seemed like robots programmed to always appear at the right time. Yet here you are, begging me to return you to your sister." "We were tired. Tired of sending Booker after Booker, tired of death after death. We figured we might as well have a little fun while we're at it. We thought we didn't hurt anybody. I see now that we were wrong. I do, and I want to make it up to you." Robert said. "By doing exactly what?" Elizabeth asked. Robert had hit a nerve. "By killing me? I've done my math, Lutece. I know that the only way to fix the things that _you _created is by killing _me_. But I'm not going to let that happen." Robert looked at his feet. Elizabeth had a point, it was inhuman what they were planning on doing. Creating someone's life only to take it away shortly after. "Then why did you bring me here in the first place?" He asked. Elizabeth waved her hand in the air and snapped her fingers. A huge lighthouse manifested from a tear at the end of the bridge. "Because I want things to change." She said. "You want things to change by creating a lighthouse?" Robert asked. "You of all people should know, Robert, that this is no ordinary lighthouse. This lighthouse represents a world, a universe. Another chance."

"What on Earth do you want me to do?" Robert asked. "Inside this door, this lighthouse is a girl. She looks exactly like me but she isn't me. She's carrying a small paper the locals like to call "The ace in the hole." I want you to get in that lighthouse and stop her." Robert looked confused. "You can easily do that with your own powers. I don't know if you've noticed, but you're a _goddess _when it comes to reality. You could solve your own problems in the blink of an eye. Elizabeth shrugged. "I know, but I'm afraid I'll be jeopardizing my own life if I kill this girl, which is why I want you to do it." "And in the instance that I die?" Robert asked. "If you die, I'll bring you back, if you die again, I'll bring you back again." Robert nodded, understanding what she was aiming for. Elizabeth had a big grin on her face. "Kill the girl, and wipe away the debt."

_**BOOKER DEWITT**_

Rosalind stepped over the bodies. "Impressive, you picked up all that from Columbia?" Booker nodded, trying to get some blood of his clothes. He walked up towards the screen a Daisy Fitzroy projection just appeared on. Rosalind examined the projector. Booker saw what she was doing and quickly dismantled it. "Don't bother." Rosalind said. "It's wireless. I'm surprised the Vox learned about such modern technology, makes you wonder how long they've been here." Booker was still busy examining the device. "So we're not going to talk about,-""No." Booker quickly interrupted, he knew what Rosalind was aiming for, but didn't feel like going along. "All right, fine then, have it your way." She said. "You got any clues where Fitzroy might be hiding?" Booker asked in desperation, figuring the machine wasn't going to give any answers. "As a matter of fact I do." Rosalind walked away. "Where're you going?" Booker asked. "I need to get a map of this place." Rosalind shouted behind her. Booker quickly tagged along. A few blocks ahead was a small stall selling maps, the owner was gone. "Shame." Rosalind said, while quickly taking a map. She walked over to a car and laid the map out on the hood. "What are you doing?" Booker asked. "Well," Rosalind said, pulling out another map from her pockets. "I figured that if Daisy wants to hide, she has to be in a place where this city of yours and Columbia don't interfere with each other. Simply put, she has to be in the same room in a different universe. Understand?" Booker simply nodded, not understanding anything Rosalind had just said. She laid another map on top of the map they were already looking at.

_Columbia, city of dreams._

Was written on small letters in upper right corner, Booker couldn't help but laugh and even Rosalind gave a slight smirk. She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and started marking places. The sunlight allowed Rosalind to see both maps, quickly seeing where none of the area's crossed. She pointed towards the blood bath of the Vox Populi members. "That was a huge square back in Columbia, so they could co-exist in both universes. Those three dots," She gestured towards the map. "Are the only places in this city that don't interfere with Columbia's architecture. Do keep in mind I only marked the buildings, but she could be hiding outside as well." Booker nodded. "So in short, head to the dots?" "Looks like it." Rosalind suddenly stiffened. Her eyes turned blue, Booker could notice faint stars in her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" He asked, shaking her. "Oh God," Rosalind said, regaining control of her body. "What was that?" Booker asked. "Robert…" She murmured under her breath.


	7. Welcome to Rapture

_**Robert Lutece**_

Robert hesitated, would he really go through with this? "Will this lighthouse send me to the past?" Robert asked. Elizabeth shook her head and laughed. "Only one way to find out, enter the lighthouse." He slowly stepped towards the imposing building, carefully opened the door and entered. In front of him was a huge bust of a man made from gold. Robert knew the man, he had seen him once before. Andrew Ryan, the mind behind Rapture. He vaguely recalled the few times he had visited this universe. It was nothing too drastic, he and Rosalind just got their 'powers' and were just hoping to see something impressive. Rapture was, by all means, not the most impressive thing he had ever seen, but he guessed that's what universe hopping does to you. He took the stairs down and entered the bathysphere waiting for him there. Why would Elizabeth want to kill another Elizabeth? It made little sense to him. As far as he could see, killing this version did not affect the current Elizabeth in any way. The Elizabeth that had ordered him to enter the lighthouse was an orphan in Paris, how would killing a citizen of Rapture affect the life of an orphan in Paris? He thought perhaps she could see more, she had been giving godlike powers after all.

'_All good things of this earth flow into the city.'_

Was the bathysphere that quick? Robert had barely noticed he actually went underwater. Shortly after reading the illuminated letters, the bathysphere came to a halt. He found himself in what could only be described as an underwater dock. Bathyspheres were moving in tubes above him. Others came out of holes in the walls and safely landed on small ponds to the side of the rooms. "Welcome to Rapture, sir!" A girl approached him and handed him a map. Robert nodded, smiled, and took the map. On the back was a personal message written by none other than Andrew Ryan.

"_Dear future citizen of Rapture,_

_I, Andrew Ryan, proudly welcome you to the elite of this Earth! You have just arrived at the only place safe from the parasites. You now belong to the elite, the highest class of all! Welcome to the most luxurious city on Earth! Welcome to the city that will soon be the only one standing! Welcome, to Rapture!_

_-Andrew Ryan"_

Robert turned the map around and saw the layout of the city. He looked at the huge clock in the room, he and Rosalind would soon send Elizabeth to Booker, private detective. He had to hurry. Robert quickly folded the map and put it in his pocket. The red walls were lined up with glowing advertisements. "**Sander Cohen's new album!**" "**Atlas fishery!**" He took a turn to the left. Opposite of him was a wall entirely made out of glass, a huge whale and small groups of fish were swimming against it, the huge buildings of Rapture towering behind them. He took a left turn, walked up the stairs and opened the door. The room was dark, only a small window illuminated the area. In the middle of the ray of light stood a teenage girl, lighting her cigarette. "Mister DeWitt?" She asked. "Not quite." Robert whispered while pulling his gun out of his pockets. He fired. She dropped her cigarette, a trail of smoke following it. Then, everything went blank.

_**Rosalind Lutece**_

"NO!" She screamed. She saw it all, the cigarette, and the collapse. The airplane, flying by slowly without a care in the world. "Damn you brother." She muttered under her breath. "What happened?" Booker asked. Rosalind shook her head. "It's difficult to explain, but Robert is in great danger." She sighed. "As much as I care about this universe, about Daisy, about your daughter, Anna. I have to do this Booker, forgive me." Rosalind quickly maneuvered behind Booker and put her arm around his throat, she quickly grabbed a handgun from one of the fallen Vox members and pointed it towards his head. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Booker shouted. Rosalind gestured for him to be quiet. She slowly pulled the trigger, careful the gun did not actually fire. "Wait for it," She thought to herself. "just wait for it."

"NO!" A tear opened and a distraught Elizabeth ran out. "Robert." Rosalind spoke, tears in her eyes. "You give me Robert, I give you Booker." Elizabeth opened up a tear and made Robert appear. Rosalind shot him in the head. "The real Robert, the one I know." Elizabeth lifted her brow. "Impressive." "My brother did not have a scar on his upper lip, this one did. Don't trick me or I will, God help me, pull the trigger." Elizabeth smiled once again. "Fine." She opened another tear and Robert came out, his pupils white and his mouth open. "What on earth did you do to him?" Rosalind asked. "Nothing he didn't do to himself. You saw it right? Because of the bond you guys share?" Rosalind nodded. "I've been thinking, why? Why would you want this version of yours dead?" Elizabeth looked down. "This version is not my problem. My problem was the knowledge she possessed. If I allowed her to breath, she would've given the Ace in the hole to Atlas, Atlas would use it to revive Jack and Jack would, in one universe or another, cause the end of Rapture. Right?" Rosalind nodded. "And how does keeping Rapture alive help you?" She asked. Elizabeth shrugged. "Because Jack never crashed. Because Jack didn't kill Andrew Ryan. Because if Jack never existed, Atlas would gain control of Rapture, and we all know what he wants." Rosalind grew weary of the conversation. "Atlas would want an entire army send to the surface world to kill each and every one on there. But you forgot one interesting part, how would Atlas escape the ruined part of the city he was in?" Elizabeth laughed. "Really? Tears." Rosalind had to hand her that one, that was the obvious answer. "You still didn't answer my main question. What did killing of this other version of you, and essentially Jack, accomplish?"

"Well, you're about to find out."


	8. The Circle

**Booker DeWitt**

"I'm scared, daddy." Anna layed down on the couch next to him. "Why? What is it?" Booker asked. "I'm scared of the monsters in the sea, the demons in the sky." Booker laughed. "Monsters and demons don't exist, Anna, only men." "Then I'm scared of the man controlling them." Anna sat on her knees, looking Booker deep in his eyes. "And who might that be?" Booker asked, shrugging. "I'm afraid of God." Anna replied.

"And as well you should." Rosalind joined them on the couch, seating herself beside Booker. The room started to become a huge blur, resulting in everything going white, the walls, the ceiling. "Wh-what's going on?" Booker asked. "Doesn't he have a right to know?" Robert asked, stationed beside Anna. "I don't think he does." Rosalind replied, looking straight ahead to a white wall. "I think he does." Robert replied." "And I don't, end of. Knowing him he'll probably screw it up one way or another." Rosalind replied slightly annoyed.

"And I think he does." Elizabeth replied, she was standing on the white floor, looking at Booker. A ponytail in her hair, a white dress decorated with blue stripes. "Join me." Elizabeth reached out her hand. Booker grabbed it and lifted himself off the couch. A door appeared on the wall and she guided them through it. They were back in Columbia, on a square just in front of the monument on Monument Island.

"How does it feel? Being back, I mean." "Makes me miss my guns." Booker admitted. Elizabeth laughed. "Good to see you haven't changed. It's time to get down to serious business however, I want to explain something to you." "And what might that be?" Booker asked, rubbing his chin. "The Circle." Elizabeth replied. "The Circle of a city, a tyrant, a father, a daughter, a protector. The Circle of bloodshed, pain, agony, screams, terror. The Circle of misguided people, religion, fanatics, extremists. The Circle of Columbia, of Rapture, of reality as we know it, if you will."

Elizabeth sat down on the ground and Booker followed her example, they were completely alone. "This Jack Rosalind mentioned, he had a daughter too?" Elizabeth shook her head. "No, but who says you're linked to Jack? I want to show you something." Elizabeth snapped her fingers and an immense tear manifested in front of them. Booker could see the city of Rapture, along with what he believed to be a Big Daddy. He only fought one but these suckers sure were tough. "This is subject Delta. You and I, we know him as Booker DeWitt. Albeit in a different reality, but still. This Booker did know about Rapture beforehand. He researched the disappearances in the vicinity of the City until being invited there himself."Why are you explaining this?" Booker asked. Elizabeth raised her hand and directed his attention back to the tear. The Big Daddy was carrying a Little Sister. "That girl is called Eleanor. You and I, we know her as Elizabeth. As Anna, as the lamb." The girl was laughing, carefully skipping along with her Big Daddy, jumping over the piles of body's they encountered. "Look, I appreciate the bonding time here, but I've got to go back to my reality where you, or whatever version of you, were close to destroying a lot of stuff, so if you don't mind…" Booker began to stand, but was quickly forced back to sit. "I do." Elizabeth replied. "I want to show you how reality isn't just based on coincidence or luck, accidents or events. Reality is based on logic. Columbia and Rapture, they share more similarities then we could've ever imagined. I want to show you more Booker, you need to understand." Elizabeth snapped her fingers again and the tear distorted only to show a new projection. "You know this woman?" Elizabeth asked. The tear displayed a woman with curled up blonde hair and glasses. "No, I don't." "Rapture knows her as Sofia Lamb. We know her as Lady Comstock. She went through some name changes, sure, but she can't hide who she really is." Elizabeth snapped her fingers again, gaining somewhat of a rhythm. "This man right here? Andrew Ryan. To us? Comstock. And that one? Atlas, Daisy Fitzroy." Booker's head began to hurt. "Stop it!" He begged. "And he? Sinclair, you and I know him as Jeremiah Fink."

"WHY DO I NEED TO KNOW THIS?" Booker shouted. "Because, everyone fills in a role. A protector with something to protect, a leader, with a cunning woman by his side, a traitor to bring down the tyrant. You're a protector Booker, I'm a lamb, but the lamb can take care of herself now. I created this, this faux reality to try and stop The Circle. I created, with my dying breath, a reality where you and your daughter can just spend time in piece, but The Circle found a way to intervene once again.

"Woah, stop there." Booker said, "It only intervened because you yourself set it in motion, because you approached Anna, because you kidnapped Robert Lutece, because you shattered reality by letting Rapture life." "Because I wanted a reality in where we both can live happily." Elizabeth replied calmly. "Don't get me wrong, if I didn't intervene Eleanor and Delta would've still ended up together. But with Atlas ruling Rapture," She paused for a moment. "With Atlas ruling Rapture thing's would've ended up better. Trust me, you'll see. I'm going to bring you back now Booker." "About time." Booker said and stood up, approaching the tear Elizabeth had made for him. "Oh, and Booker?" "Yeah?"

"Don't fight it." Elizabeth smirked, before the tear split them apart once again.


	9. One last dance

It is said that when God created the Earth, his first task was to set man and animal on his world. Then, when they had set foot on the land, God added light so they could see. He had soon discovered he had forgotten something, man died out. While animals hunted and feasted on the bones, man was defenseless. So, as to atone for his wrongdoings, God created the elements, fire, water, earth and air. The elements were originally introduced as to give life. Fire would be the source of heat to survive rough winters, water would be the source that prevented drought and could be used to bathe, earth was there to aid man and animal alike and air was what they could use to breathe and preserve life. There was one thing God hadn't foreseen though, these elements he created could also be used to bring dead and destruction and that was exactly what was happening right now.

It started with a small earthquake. One that, hadn't you been expecting something like Booker now was, you wouldn't have noticed. Before he had time to react on the earthquake, a huge shockwave came out of nowhere. Buildings emitted a faint purple glow before their architecture was completely changed. Gone were the impressive skyscrapers as they were replaced by gothic buildings. Ad signs changed into brightly colored neon advertisements and cars disappeared all together.

Elizabeth, who had turned around to take a look at all the changes going on, turned around again. "Welcome to Rapture, enjoy your stay." She said before disappearing into another tear. "D-d-daddy? I-is that you?" A small girl came rushing towards Booker. Her eyes were inhumane and unlike anything Booker had ever seen before. The girl was wearing a dress with several different bloodstains on it. "Who are you?" He asked. "Daddy, I'm Anna. Don't you remember?" Booker looked around to see if anyone else was seeing the girl, but all of them had disappeared. Rosalind, Robert, none of them were here anymore. "What is going on?" Booker looked around, still trying to adapt to the new world he was in. "What,-" "Come on, daddy! Let's play! I want to play daddy!" Anna was tugging his trousers, motioning for him to come with her. "Anna, Anna not now." Booker began to sweat, his mind was in complete chaos. Where were the others? He could still remember they were looking for Daisy Fitzroy, why were they looking for Daisy Fitzroy? Were they even looking for Daisy Fitzroy? Where is she now? Where were the Lutece twins? Where was Elizabeth? "STOP!" He shouted. He had enough, enough of the chaos, enough of the complete disorder that was happening before his eyes. "Daddy, are you doing okay? Daddy? Dad!" Booker passed out.

When he came to, everything was white. He saw Robert Lutece, who was playing a piano and Rosalind Lutece, who was playing the violin. Robert was stationed on the far left of the room, against a wall, while Rosalind was playing in the right corner of the room. The wall was bended as to make a little stage for Rosalind to play on. Both looked straight at Booker, but couldn't say a word. Their eyes looked death. It was almost as if they knew Booker was here, but couldn't speak or ask for help. They could only play their instruments. Elizabeth extended her hand. "A dance? One last dance? Please?" Rosalind and Robert turned their heads and played their instruments with grace. Booker, without even thinking about it, approached Elizabeth and grabbed her hand. The music was filling the room, it was something straight out of one of these fancy masquerade balls. It was calm and very soothing. The scenery around them changed, the room was slowly changing into a different scene. Booker suddenly found himself dancing in front of a lighthouse. It was raining heavily and the sea surrounding it was wild. "This is where you first heard of me, remember?" Elizabeth said, dancing slowly. Booker nodded. "Yeah, I remember, 'give us the girl and wipe away the debt.'" He laughed. "That was intense." Elizabeth giggled and nodded. The scenery changed once again, the lighthouse disappeared and turned into a huge golden angel. They were standing on a Columbian platform that was overlooking Monument Island. "And that's where you rescued me, I can only imagine how pissed off all these scientists were. That was great. Songbird chasing you, running from him, her, it." Booker couldn't help but smile. "Great? I'm not sure that's the word I'd use." They were now standing on a beach. People around them were sunbathing, were playing with a ball, but no one seemed to notice the dancing couple and their little orchestra. "I loved it here so much." Elizabeth said, staring over the artificial sea. "I remember the joy, the happiness and the smiles. I miss that."

They were now dancing in the middle of Paris. Elizabeth inhaled and smiled at the Eiffel Tower. "Paris." She whispered under her breath. "It's beautiful. Everything here. If I could ever make one change to history I would just live here forever. Without all the drama." Elizabeth giggled. "Dad?" "Yeah?" Elizabeth stopped dancing and leaned close to his ear. _"Shoot me." _Booker felt a gun appearing in his hand. "W-what?" He stuttered. "I've become too unstable, two minds are far more than any person should ever have. End me, kill me right here, this is where I want to die."I-I thought you wanted to help Eleanor and, and,-"Elizabeth shook her head. "I just wanted to spend time with you. That's all I ever wanted. Do it, please." Booker dropped the gun. "No way, I've worked far too hard for this to let you go just like that." Elizabeth extended her hand once again, but this time it was formed into a fist. Rosalind and Robert turned their heads again. "If you're not going to do it, I'm going to make you." The gun quickly elevated back into Booker's hand. "End it, once and for all." Booker stared at the Lutece twins, perhaps hoping to see some sign of advice. Rosalind, while struggling, managed to mouth something. It was barely audible and Booker had to read her lips to fully understand it. "_Do it."_ "Why do I have to do this?" Booker shouted. "Why me?" "Because you never let me go, Father, because the only way you're going to get over me is if you do it yourself." Rosalind's advice was harder this time, as Robert was joining her. "_DO IT!"_ Elizabeth's nose was bleeding. She was an orphan in Paris, Booker remembered. She probably knew this place. "Your nose!" Booker said. "It's okay, it's from my memories. It'll stop if you pull the trigger." Booker's hand was strengthening the hold he had on the gun.

"I'll miss you." Elizabeth mouthed, and with these last three words parting from Elizabeth's lips, Booker pulled the trigger.

**-The End**

**Hey, author here. So I wanted to give you readers out there some sort of explanation. I know people are often outraged with 'bad' endings, but let me tell you anyway. **

**This story, to me at least, was all about Booker getting over Elizabeth's/Anna's death. I found her 'official' death to be too weak, at least for me. My main problem with it is that you have to play the DLC in order to find out and it doesn't include her father whatsoever, just some random little sister. I personally felt that was unfair to the gamers that made it through the actual game, Elizabeth was likeable and I loved her character. The bond between Booker and Elizabeth felt very natural and had a great development and then, bang, she died. It just didn't make a lot of sense to me, hence this story. A death that includes both her father and the twins that got her into this mess in the first place. **

**As for Elizabeth's personality in this fic (her 'fear god' and 'father, please love me' personalities if you will) are all the result of the Lutece twins messing with her head the way they did. **

**And one other thing. I know some people really want a definitive ending, and I can gladly tell you there isn't one. If you think Booker is now stuck in Paris with two twins who can't stop playing ballet music, that's cool. If you think that due to Elizabeth dying the changes she has made are reverted and Booker is now living happily with Anna and the twins are completely out of the picture, that's cool too. **

**If you have any other questions, criticism or just want to let me know how you feel about this story, don't hesitate to contact me!**


End file.
